


When it Rains

by ciarabarclay



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Angst, F/F, Fluff, we'll see how this goes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:01:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciarabarclay/pseuds/ciarabarclay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a fear of thunderstorms, so what happens when she rushes to hide from one, falling into the path of her downstairs neighbor?  Title taken from the Paramore song, because oh lord that song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When it Rains

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where I'm going to go with this just yet. Sort of testing the fanfic waters. But it will update I promise.

The storm took her by surprise. It wasn’t supposed to even be raining tonight, never mind thunder and lightning.

Carmilla cursed as she grabbed her i-pod and made for her front door. Sticking her earbuds in with shaking hands she wound the volume as high as it would go and slammed on the first heavy metal song in her playlist.

She punched her door open, stumbling through it not bothering to lock it as she headed out, who the fuck would rob an apartment at 3 am? She made her hurried way down the stairs, wincing every time she caught a flash of lightning in a window. It was times like this she hated living in a top floor apartment.

As her feet started rushing down another flight of stairs, the power gave out, plunging her into darkness, and she stopped dead.

 _Breathe Karnstein_ she told herself sternly, this really was getting out of hand. The whole running scared thing, it was childish, she knew it was. Yet every time thunder rolled in she found herself drowning it out with music, and cutting off her sight of it by going so sit in the laundry room. Stupid. Ridiculous.

She was about to take the first step back to her apartment, it was time she got over this crap; she was supposed to be stronger than this. Maybe she could just close her drapes and deal with the lightning that way, but in her rush to get out of her apartment she didn’t bother lacing her boots, consequently her lace was caught under her other foot and Carmilla began to topple backwards.

Gasping she reached out to grab the handrail, but gravity had already taken hold and she was falling down, down, down.

The stairs hit against her back, her ribs, her head, until it finally stopped and she was piled at the foot of the stairs. Her i-pod skittered away from her. Groaning she tried pushing herself up, crying out against her will when a sharp pain flared in her right arm.

Her head was pounding and she hoped to god her eyesight was just going fuzzy and it wasn’t due to tears. Beginning to push herself up using the other arm she heard the distinctive sound of a door opening.

“Oh my god!”  Footsteps frantically headed in her direction, and a voice started chittering above her.

“Are you okay, I mean of course you’re not okay, it looks like you fell down the stairs so you wouldn’t be okay after that and it was pretty stupid of me to ask if you were okay when your clearly _not okay_ -“

“Shut up!” Carmilla spat from her place on the ground, finally managing to push herself into a sitting position.

Looking up Carmilla saw a girl, probably around her own age, with honey coloured hair, a torch in hand, and a concerned expression on her face. A concerned expression that turned even more concerned when she caught sight of Carmilla’s face.

“Whoa, okay let me help you up, and I’ll take you to the hospital.”

Carmilla was already being hauled to her feet before she registered what the blonde had said. “Wait, no I - I don’t need to go to the hospital.”

“Um… you’re bleeding.”

Raising a hand to touch her face, Carmilla found the girl was right when her fingers came away tinged with red and yet another stab of pain flashed in her temple.

Shrugging the stranger’s arms off of her she made to walk away “I’ll be fine.”

She made it exactly one and a half steps before her head started swimming again and she toppled to one side.

Thankfully, the blonde caught her,  and wow she was surprisingly strong, and small.

“Hm, not buying it.”

Before Carmilla could protest any father the stranger walked her slowly to her own apartment navigating the darkness and setting Carmilla down on the couch.

The blonde left, rummaging in her kitchen before returning with a first aid kit.

“Well if you refuse to go to the hospital, then at least let me clean you up.”

Carmilla sighed, “You’re not gonna let me go until you do are you?”

“Correct.” God this girl was adamant.

So Carmilla resigned herself to letting a complete stranger dab at the cut near her hairline, one that was beginning to hurt more and more every second.

“Let me just get a band aid, I’m Laura by the way.” The girl, who now had a name, looked at her expectantly.

“Carmilla”

“Well nice to meet you, well it could have been under nicer conditions, but, y’know, still… nice.”

Cutting off her own rambling this time Laura left to search for the promised band aid.

Almost as soon as Laura left another roll of thunder sounded from outside. Carmilla winced, she had almost forgotten about the storm, what with the catastrophe on the stairs. Thunder sounded again, louder this time and Carmilla squeezed her eyes shut, placing her hands over her ears to block out the sound.

She stayed like that, head bowed, trying desperately to control her breathing and make her mind calm down. A hand touched her on the shoulder, and she flinched back.

Laura was back, and looked even more concerned than ever, she knelt down in front of Carmilla _its over_ she mouthed, and Carmilla got the message.

Moving her hands back to hug into her sides, she continued to sit still as Laura dressed the wound on her head.

Finished with her work Laura sat beside Carmilla on her couch. “Soo, what were you doing heading down the stairs at 3 am?” Laura asked awkwardly. Trying to gloss over Carmilla’s near panic attack.

“What were you doing up at 3 am? Carmilla countered, avoiding the question, she wasn’t going to go spilling all the dramatics to a stranger.

“I was having a Buffy re-watch marathon, and I also asked you first.”

“Why are you watching Buffy at 3 am?” Carmilla deftly avoided the question again.

“Because it’s an amazing show, beaten only by Doctor Who I would guess.

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “Never seen either of them.”

That seemed to genuinely shock Laura enough to stop her prying into why Carmilla was running down the stairs at this ungodly hour.

The lights in Laura’s apartment flickered on and they both sighed in relief.

“Thank god, I was worried it would go on all night, it was one hell of a thunderstorm right?” Laura was trying desperately to make conversation, but as soon as the blonde mentioned the previous storm, Carmilla could feel the bile rising in her through, and wanted nothing more than to climb her way back to the safety of her own apartment.

So she did.

Giving Laura barely a “thanks” over her shoulder, Carmilla hurried out of her apartment ignoring the girl’s queries as she did. Leaving Laura stunned on her couch.

Scooping up her i-pod from the ground she sighed at the new crack in its screen, wrapping the headphones around it.

Every step ached a little; the tumble down the stairs really did a number on her. No denying she was grateful to that Laura girl for helping her out, and no doubt that Laura girl was probably pissed that Carmilla had just up and left with barely any hint of gratitude, bur Carmilla couldn’t bring herself to care. The girl was a complete stranger, a nice one albeit, but still, Carmilla couldn’t care less what some random chick thought about her rudeness.

Especially not after trying to escape yet another storm and failing miserably, _and_ getting injured in the process.

Sighing she opened her door. Whatever, she didn’t need to see Laura again, and if the girl was pissed off well she could be pissed off, Carmilla had other things to care about.

Like twelve missed calls. _Shit_.

The first eight were from Will. He had left a voicemail on his last attempt.

 _Hey kitty, you know why I’m calling, call me when you’re okay, or text._ There was a pause, _just let me know._

The final five calls were from her mother, along with a text message.

(Mother: 03:14) _Will called me when he was unable to reach you, let us know you’re alright when you get this xx_

She sighed, she should have taken her phone with her, but no doubt at the time Will had called she would have still been in a state of near hysteria and that would have only panicked him more.

The both of them had been more than patient with her.

Not that she deserved it.

Deciding she better reply to them now, or neither of them would sleep with worry, she sent them both the same message.

(Carmilla 03: 36) _Don’t worry I’m fine I slept through it, everything’s fine here._

They would probably see through the lie, but Carmilla hoped it would be enough to calm them both. No doubt Will would stop by tomorrow just to make sure; she would have to be ready for that.

Rolling into her bed, she prayed that she would be able to claim back the sleep she had lost, mercifully she drifted off quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> im ciarabarclay on tumblr too. updates will be random and when i can write them


End file.
